É um livro de histórias
by Delye Malfoy
Summary: Um livro pode ser repleto de histórias e imagens que levam nossa imaginação a diversos lugares e nos faz criar nossas próprias histórias.


**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

**Sinopse: **_Um livro pode ser repleto de histórias e imagens que levam nossa imaginação a diversos lugares e nos faz criar nossas próprias histórias._

**N/A:**_Contém spoiler de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte._

_É uma história meiguinha que resolvi escrever num "surto" Scorpius/Lily que me acometeu depois de ler algumas outras fics dos dois._

"**É um livro de histórias..." **

As ruas agitadas do Beco Diagonal,não a agradavam muito,era complicado andar lá e as lojas estavam sempre cheias.Mas a maior parte delas vendiam coisas que a encantavam,mas sua preferida era a famosa livraria do lugar a Floreios e Borrões.

A visita ao Beco Diagonal hoje era devido a ir comprar o material de Hogwarts de seu irmão mais velho James.Lily recusara se a ficar na casa dos tios junto do outro irmão Albus,insistira tanto que a mãe não teve outra escolha se não leva-la.

Realmente o lugar estava lotado, pessoas que andavam para cima e para baixo carregados de pacotes, livros e tudo mais.

- Vamos primeiro a livraria crianças, antes que ela encha demais. – falou Ginny aos dois filhos.

- Mas mamãe, eu queria ir primeiro comprar uma varinha, livros não têm graça. – reclamou James emburrado.

- Não se apresse James, iremos comprar uma varinha para você, assim que comprarmos seus livros. – respondeu Ginny ao filho.

Eles chegaram na loja que felizmente ainda não se encontrava tão cheia como Ginny previra, logo entraram e começaram a procurar os livros que James precisaria para iniciar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Aquelas prateleiras enormes repletas de livros das mais diversas cores e tamanhos, podia parecer estranho,mas Lily gostava deles,achava uma visão espetacular,e o que mais adorava em tudo aquilo era poder folheá-los, ver suas imagens e ler alguns trechos, mesmo que não os entendesse.

Encantada com toda aquela paisagem, ela se afastou da mãe e do irmão, subiu as escadas da livraria e avistou alguém sentado próximo a um abajur, folheando um livro com uma capa muito colorida que chamou sua atenção. Aproximou se do garoto loiro que ali estava e este nem mesmo percebeu sua presença de tão entretido que estava em sua leitura.

- Com licença – começou Lily meio sem jeito ao dirigir se para falar com o menino. Este levantou os olhos do livro para ver quem o interrompera, que bela visão seria aquela que estava tendo, a menina a sua frente tinha cabelos ruivos que chegavam aos ombros e olhos de um castanho esverdeado que a primeiro momento ele achou que os havia enfeitiçado.Bobagem claro,mas ficou admirado com a sua visão. – Você está bem? – a menina perguntou a ele.

- Ah,me desculpe eu me distraí. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu sou Lily. E você como se chama? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Scorpious. – respondeu ainda encantado com a menina.

- Que livro de capa bonito está lendo.Sobre o que é?

- É um livro de histórias, fala sobre reinos antigos, sobre famílias antigas que viviam aqui antes.

- Tem história de princesas e príncipes no seu livro? – perguntou Lily empolgada.

- Tem sim. – o garoto afirmou. – gosta de histórias assim? – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Posso ver o seu livro Scorpious? – perguntou timidamente.

- Claro. – ele entregou o livro a menina, que começou a folheá-lo calmamente. Era engraçado, a forma como ela observava atentamente as imagens e gravuras, especialmente as paisagens de castelos e colinas. – Lily... – ele interrompeu a concentração da garota. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos cinzas dele. – quantos anos você tem Lily? – perguntou sentindo se um tanto tolo.

- Eu tenho seis anos. – ela respondeu sorrindo com a expressão do garoto. – e você Scorpious, tem quantos anos?

- Tenho oito anos.

- Você tem a idade do meu irmão Al, vocês irão para Hogwarts juntos. – disse animada. – vai poder ser amigo do Al?Ele é meio chato de vez em quando, mas eu adoro ele.

- Oras Lily, eu não conheço seu irmão, mas se ele vier conversar comigo eu vou descobrir se ele é chato como você diz. – brincou Scorpious.

- Ele não é chato o tempo todo. – ela comentou como se pedisse desculpas ao irmão por ter falado isso.

- Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio folheando o livro de capa colorida.Certas vezes Lily olhava as figuras das princesas com bastante atenção.

- Uma imagem de uma princesa com longos cabelos vermelhos chamou lhe consideravelmente mais atenção.

- Acho que ela parece com você. – comentou Scorpious timidamente.

- Comigo?! – respondeu corando levemente.

- Sim. – ele assentiu. – você parece uma princesa Lily. – ela sorriu timidamente, como podia parecer uma princesa se nem um vestido comprido e uma tiara como a da foto ela tinha.

- Eu não acho que pareço com ela, não tenho um vestido comprido como o dela e nem uma tiara e meu papai também não é rei. – disse tristonha.

- Você não precisa ter as roupas que ela tem ou que seu pai seja rei para ser uma princesa, mas você parece com ela, por causa dos cabelos ruivos, são tão lindos. – ele disse corando ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela perguntou docemente.

- Acho sim. – ele confirmou. – tenho uma idéia Lily.

- Que idéia? – perguntou interessada.

- Podemos inventar uma história, como as do livro, que acha?

- Uma história de princesas e príncipes? – ele assentiu.

- Quero que seja minha princesa Lily. – pediu envergonhado.A menina corou com o comentário. – ele entrelaçou a mão a dela. – então Lily, você aceita ser a minha princesa?

- Se eu for sua princesa, nós vamos morar e um castelo?

- Vamos e teremos um jardim com muitas flores vermelhas.

- Por que flores vermelhas, Scorpious?

- Eu gosto de flores vermelhas, e quando estivermos no outono e suas pétalas caírem secas ficarão da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Mas a mamãe disse que só tem flores na Primavera.

- É a nossa história, podemos ter flores no outono também. – Scorpious não sabia se isso era possível, mesmo com mágica, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para deixa-la feliz. Os dois continuaram olhando o livro e rápidas vezes, ele sentia os olhares de Lily sobre ele, até que o silêncio foi cortado.

- Scorpious... – chamou ela num sussurro.

- Que foi Lily, não disse nada, não gostou da minha idéia? – perguntou encabulado.

- Não é que eu tenho que ir embora, a mamãe vai ficar preocupada. – ela disse tristemente.

- Você está certa Lily, meu pai logo virá me buscar também, mas eu queria te dar uma coisa... – ele aproximou do rosto da garota, encostando seus lábios no dela, um rápido beijinho, que fez ela sorrir quando seus lábios se desencostaram.

- Scorpious, vou continuar sendo sua princesa? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Será sim e nós vamos terminar a nossa história Lily. – respondeu num pequeno sorriso.

- Você promete? – ela perguntou suspeita.

- Eu prometo!

Ele viu a menina descer as escadas e correr para junto de uma mulher ruiva extremamente parecida com ela, a mulher a abraçou e ele conseguiu reparar quando esta disse claramente "onde você estava Lily?".

Pegou o livro de histórias novamente e olhou de novo a princesa que ele disse parecer com Liliy. Sabia que a veria de novo e faria de tudo para manter a sua promessa.

**N/A: **_Que acharam? Eu espero que tenha gostado...simplesmente eu amo Scorpius/Lily eles são tão fofos._

_Agradecimentos especiais a Aninha black, que foi a primeira ler e me incentivou a publicar a fic _

_Eu peço humidelmente que façam uma autora contente e deixem uma review!_

_Obrigada,_

_Beijos a todos que lerem!_


End file.
